Unexpected
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Misa and Takumi got married a few months back but nothing is working out, they hardly speak to each other anymore.  Always fighting about nonsense but when Misaki tries to talk about how she feels about this, something...unexpected happens.
1. Unexpected

**Hey all! This is my first Maid-sama fic…though not my first fic…I've written many Blood+ stories…so not a total newbie haha! But please bare with me…I've been writing Blood+ for awhile so I'm used to Haji and Saya's relationship…not Misa and Takumi's…again bare with me…I hope you enjoy this! Oh and this is in Misa's POV.**

It's not working…it's been three months and all we do is fight. I hate it! I couldn't even stand to be around you anymore! But why did I stay with you? When we first got married, we were so happy and full of nothing but love…but now…I just don't know what happened. We spend most of our time away from one another, making up excuses to get away…how sad. I've packed my bags many times…but I always unpack them and put my belongings back. I couldn't stand the thought of living without you yet I hate you! No, I don't…then why did I feel this way? I was so sick of this feeling I could scream.

I'm sure you felt this too but you dealt with it differently then me. How did you do it? You always seemed so calm…about everything yet I had no idea how or why. Maybe we moved too fast…maybe we needed more time then to get married right of high school but you told me you couldn't wait any longer and you proposed to me. I…wasn't thinking, I made the mistake of saying _"yes"_ when in truth I wanted to wait. But I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. But not hurting you then hurts you more now…now you saw how distant we were…how far apart our worlds were from each others. I should have said _"no"_ knowing this could never work but then again it was nice to dream of our future together…my dreams got in the way of my train of thought…that's why I'm here with you while you sleep next to me.

We went to bed angry last night; fighting about something idiotic I'm sure…I couldn't even remember. But this was what we did every night and I was so tired of it!

I slowly uncovered myself and slipped out of the bed, I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Of course there was no point because when you heard pots and pans banging around, you wake up and take over in the kitchen. This is what happened every morning, the same routine over and over again. It's like we had been married for decades, both not feeling the same as they once did, not feeling the passion that once burned inside of them.

As I predicted, you walked in the kitchen to cook. I stepped out of the way and went to the living room.

I had to do something about this…I couldn't keep living like this! But before I could muster up the courage to talk about the whole thing, you came in and told me it was ready. We now sat at the table, we ate in silence like we always did.

I took a deep breath and dropped my fork; you looked up at me in confusion as you saw the anger on my face.

"Takumi…I can't do this. We don't even talk to each other anymore. I don't know what happened to this marriage but it's just not working…I know it's only been a few months but I just can't stand this anymore."

You closed your eyes and nodded, you soon stood as well. When you opened them again, I could see the pain and sadness hidden within them.

"Then why don't you leave?"

I hesitated. "…Because I love you and I want this to work…I've been thinking that this would work itself out but it hasn't yet. I want so much to be with you but-"Before I could finish my sentence you captured my lips in a kiss, one that was burning with passion. I was shocked by your bold move and just stood there like a baka.

But I soon came out of my daze when you pulled away. You touched our foreheads together as we breathed heavily. I went back for more of that passion and love we shared in that kiss. That's how I felt when I said "I do" at the altar and then you kissed me as you were told. I kissed you again, this time you wrapped your arms around my waist and I slipped my hands around your neck, my fingers found their way to your golden hair.

You pushed us towards the bedroom, I followed you mindlessly, and you had hypnotized me with your charm once again. You pushed me down onto the bed and began kissing my neck, your hands pulled my shirt up. An hour or so later, I laid under the covers with your arms wrapped around mine. Not wanting this moment to end, I stayed with you even though I had many things to do that day.

I muttered three simple words…something I haven't said to you in months. "I love you, Takumi."

A smile slipped upon your lips as you kissed my back, your lips gliding over my bare skin made me shiver.

"I love you too, Misa."

The next few minutes were spent in silence until I moaned when I heard my cell phone ring. I slowly got up, I took an extra blanket from the bed to cover my bare body. I got to my phone and answered it without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Anger incased my voice.

"What's wrong with you? Have you and Takumi been fighting again?"

"Oh mom…no not at all, we were just a little busy."

"Ooohhh, I see…you were 'busy' well I'll let you two get back to your business."

I blushed a deep red; she saw right through my cover…how did she do that? "No, it's alright…I need to come over and give you a few things anyway."

"Good, I can't wait to see you."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Good bye." I lifted the phone from my ear and hung up.

"I need to go…I have to give mom a few things."

You nodded and we got dressed, we left, I was confused as to why you were leaving but then I remembered you had work. We kissed each other a few times before we descended into the cruel world we call earth.

**Me: Ok…that was the first chapter of 'Unexpected." I'm sorry, I know I rushed the whole bed scene…but I don't like doing lemon…plus I'm too young…so that's all I can do…I know it was strange that Usui all of the sudden kissed her but I think he would do a thing like that…he's always so straight forward and plus I have my reasons I think, haha!**

**Saya: It was sorda different from Haji and mines relationship! You did ok!**

**Haji: Yes, I agree**

**Me: What are you two doing in here? This isn't Blood+! Get out!**

**Lulu: But we missed you! Plus we won't get to see you anytime soon since you can't update for while!**

**Me: Listen I have eight stories for Blood+, you guys can chill you greedy little anime characters!**

**Lulu: AWW!**

**Misa: Get out! *Shows demon aura***

**Lulu: *Wines like a puppy and runs behind Haji***

**Usui: Misa…calm down, they only miss her…**

**Misa: Fine!**

**Me: Ok reviews are love and they will bring the next chapter into the world lol, so please review!**


	2. Idiot Usui!

**Me: Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got on the first chapter! I am so grateful to my reviewers! Thanks guys! Ok on to the chapter!**

I pulled up to my mother's house and grabbed the bag of things that I brought for her. I walked in and she came to me with a…odd smile on her lips.

"So…what were you two so busy about earlier?"

I blushed a fierce red and looked down.

"I uh-it's private."

"Ohhh…I get it, can't tell your mom about your sex life, I get it, too much huh?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I never said anything about that!"

"But your glowing, I haven't been like that since me and your father-"

"Please, don't talk about that!"

"Then tell me the truth, what were you and Takumi doing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Fine…"

I walked into the kitchen and came back with a pen and note pad. I wrote down what she wanted to know and showed it to her. She began jumping up and down, squealing, which made my sister run down.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

My mom took the paper from me and shoved it in her face.

"Oh…"

She handed the paper back and walked away.

"It's nothing to go crazy about."

"Yes it is!"

"No, really it's not."

"Ok…how did it start, what brought it on? Why did you two stop fighting?"

I told her everything that happened…except well the private part. After I told her, she gave me a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Well I don't know, it seems to me that he-"She was interrupted when my phone rang.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Misaki!"

"Hi Sakura."

"You have to meet me at the park, now!"

"But-"She hung up before I could protest.

I handed my mom the bag of things she wanted and left. I went straight to the park, Sakura sounded eager to see me but I had no idea why. I hadn't talked to her in a few days. Nothing big had been going on…or maybe mom said something to her? I had no idea.

I drove up to the park and got out, only to be tackled by my over cheerful friend.

"Misaki!"

"Hey."

"I've missed you!"

"Me too."

She let me go and looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"You look…really happy…Happier than you've looked since you and Usui started fighting…in fact…your glowing."

"Here we go again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Never mind…what do you need me here for?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Why couldn't we talk on the phone?"

"I wanted to talk in person."

"Alright then."

"Are you and Usui still fighting?"

I blushed again.

"No, not exactly."

"What happened?"

"We made up."

Subaru walked behind Sakura.

"Oh…so you and Takumi made up…it must have been the first time, huh?"

"How does everybody know!"

"It's written all over your face."

"I'm going home before the whole world knows."

"Ok, go have fun." Sakura giggled. "But not too much fun."

I rolled my eyes as I got into my car. I started the engine and drove off. But then I started to think about what my mom was saying before my phone rang. _"Well I don't know, it seems to me that he-"_

It kept replaying itself in my head like an annoying song you can't get out of your head. What was she getting at? I couldn't figure it out…until I tried finishing her sentence myself.

'_It seems to me that…no, what is it? It seems to me…I don't get it!'_

I stopped at a red light and continued with my thoughts.

'_It seems to me that he only did that to-'_

My thoughts were disturbed when a car honked at me to go. I kept driving and kept thinking. I finally got home but I stayed in the car.

'_It seems that he only did that to…shut me up? Is that the truth? That ******* Usui!'_

That was the first time I had called him Usui since we got married, even when we fought, I always addressed him as Takumi. I was enraged; I wanted to hit something so hard they would feel as bad as I did! I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. I felt betrayed, deceived, humiliated.

I quickly got out of the car, I slammed the door shut and I nearly shattered my window. I stomped up to our apartment and sat on the couch, I waited for him to come home. I wanted to slap him, I wanted to cuss him out, I wanted to do so many bad things to him. But I knew to remain a mature adult; I couldn't do any of those things. I tried to calm myself down and waited.

Hours later, I heard the front door open and close, I heard shuffling in the hall and then footsteps. He walked in and gave me a charming that made me sick to my stomach. I gave him a hard glare that he didn't acknowledge. He walked over to me and tried to kiss my cheek, I merely moved my head out of the way. He got a confused expression on his face and stood back.

"Are you alright?"

"Idiot Usui." I mumbled.

His brow knitted together.

"Misa?"

"I can't believe you lied to me."

"About what?"

I looked at him with a hard glare, maybe that time he saw it.

"You only made love to me so you didn't have to talk about our fight, right!"

"Misaki, I-"

I didn't give him a chance to talk; I stood and went for the door. Of course he ran after me to try to stop me.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with my mom."

I got my purse and left, but he followed and grabbed my arm. I looked back and I could see the pain in his eyes. But it was just an act, wasn't it?

"Please, don't go."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and left the building. I drove back to my mothers, but before I could even go up the walkway, he pulled up behind my car in his and got out.

"Misaki, you don't understand!"

I turned back.

"Oh really? I don't believe that."

My mom looked out the window and saw us fighting.

He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands, he kissed my frail lips but I pulled away and slapped him rather hard. I stomped off into mom's house and slammed the door.

"Misa! Why are two fighting again?" She asked.

"Because he lied to me this morning, he didn't mean any of that! He just wanted to shut me up!"

**Me: I guess that's what happens when you assume. You know what they say, "It makes an A out of me and you." Apparently, it's true.**

**Saya: *Nods* I agree**

**James: I don't**

**Me: James! Get the heck out of Maid-sama! **

**James: Why? You let Saya and Haji in here!**

**Me: Yes, but I love them! You know what everyone thinks of you? They think you're a turd! I've read it! And hardly to any have you in their fics! So ha! I hate you!**

**James: *Cries***

**Saya: *Gives thumbs up* Good job!**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love~!~ **


	3. The P word

**It sure has been awhile since I've updated this story; I hope ya'll like this new chapter!**

**I'm going to write in third person now by the way.**

She sat on a tree stump in her back yard as she plucked petals from a frail dandy lion flower.

"He loves me." She plucked one. "He loves me not." She plucked another one.

She made herself laugh, playing such a childish game. She had only played it once when Sakura made her in the seventh grade…they were so young back then…not like now, now they face adult problems. They or rather she could no longer linger in the past as a child…smacking your husband because you assumed something…How childish.

Ever since she'd done that, she'd been regretting it, ashamed of herself for doing so. But she continued her childish game…for some reason it made her feel better.

"He-"

"_I _love you…Pres."

She gasped as he truly startled her.

"Did I scare you?" He sounded sarcastic as if he really cared.

She could just see that sly grin on his face right now! She didn't even have to turn around, she knew him all too well. She slowly turned around. But no…not at all what she had thought…his sly grin was a sincere smile, almost sad. He looked remorseful and sorrowful…it was painful to see.

"What do you want?"

"Misa…please believe. At the time I felt it was the right thing to do…I thought it might be the only thing to get us to stop fighting."

"So you didn't want to, you just did it because you thought it would help. Ah, well that's better."

"Misaki! You now that, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Yes, I wanted to! I _also_ thought it would help our relationship."

She scoffed and turned around while rolling her eyes.

"Misa, why do you insist on not believing me?"

"…"

"Misaki?"

He walked behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, pres."

…

The weeks passed but she didn't return to him, they had decided that they needed time away from each other.

She sat in a chair nervously fiddling with her finger nails. She watched the mocking timer as she waited for it to go off. It finally dinged and she jumped up, she ran for the bath room. She picked up a white, plastic stick and looked at it. She closed her eyes and sighed but then opened them wide as if in shock. She put her hand over her mouth and slowly sat down.

'_What am I going to tell Takumi…?'_

…

She drove to Usui's work place and entered the building. She went to the front desk.

"Hello, is Takumi here?"

The receptionist looked up and grinned. "Ms. Usui, yes he's in, would you like to see him?"

"Uh…Yes."

"Alright, he's on the fourth floor, the first door on your right."

"Thanks."

"A huh."

She took the elevator up, dreading every second, wishing time would stop.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She walked to his door and took in a deep breath. She put her hand on the cold handle. She slowly turned it and opened the door.

"Tell him I said he should trust me on this one. Well I don't know why he can't. Right, right. I-"

"Takumi."

"Uh yeah, yes, I'm still here…listen I'll have to call you back."

He hung up the phone and walked closer to his wife.

"Misa…what are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I-I…uh…I have to tell you something."

"Alright…what is it?"

"Um…" She swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm…I'm….pregnant."

It hit him fast, his shock. But his surprise soon turned into happiness as he smiled.

"Misa…T-that's great! We're having a baby!"

"You…you mean you're not upset?"

He stopped and gave a confused look. "Upset?"

"Well…I just thought since we aren't doing so well money wise."

He smiled. "Money isn't an issue…I don't care about the money. What I care about is you and our baby…Misa, I love you."

She gave him a smile as she walked closer to embrace him. "Thank you Takumi."

**I hope you guys liked it; I know it was a bit rushed but I had already written this chapter but rewrote it and I'm also tired so yeah. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. The M word

**I'm finally caught up with the anime and the manga! I'm angry about the anime ending! Though I'm very into the manga!**

**Recap**

"Um…" She swallowed hard. "I'm…I'm…I'm….pregnant."

It hit him fast, his shock. But his surprise soon turned into happiness as he smiled.

"Misa…T-that's great! We're having a baby!"

"You…you mean you're not upset?"

He stopped and gave a confused look. "Upset?"

"Well…I just thought since we aren't doing so well money wise."

He smiled. "Money isn't an issue…I don't care about the money. What I care about is you and our baby…Misa, I love you."

She gave him a smile as she walked closer to embrace him. "Thank you Takumi."

**Recap over**

It had been about a month since Misaki told Takumi she was pregnant. Ever since she told him, he had been very or rather overly caring. She enjoyed the attention but frankly, it got on her nerves sometimes.

"Misa…Misa," her husband tried to nudge her awake. "Misaki, you need to wake up."

"No…just a little longer."

"Misa, you need to eat breakfast before you leave for work."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Takumi. She rubbed her tired eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Nine a.m."

She nodded as he walked into the kitchen. Misa sat up but she felt like she was wet and sticky. It was also a bit warm. She felt where it was wet and then looked at her fingers. She widened her eyes at what she saw. She threw the blankets off and stared at what the wetness was.

"Takumi!" her voice cracked as she screamed. "Takumi!"

He ran in. "Misa! What's wrong?"

He looked down at what she was staring at. Sadness came to his eyes as he pulled his wife into his arms.

…

The doctor shut off the monitor after checking if it really was a miscarriage. Usui held onto Misa's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry…It appears that it was a miscarriage…."

Misaki shut her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.

Takumi had rushed Misa over to the doctor's not long after what happened. He said he didn't want to take any chances. She knew what had happened right away, she didn't need a doctor to tell her what she already knew. What's the point of really going to the doctor in cases like that? To make you feel better? The only thing that might be the least bit comforting is "It happens all the time." Which hardly ever makes you feel better.

They left the doctor's and the ride home was silent. Even after they got home, no one spoke. Usui stayed in the living room while Misa went into the bedroom. He thought she needed time alone for a while. After all, this was much harder on her than him. He sat down, letting his arms hang lazily between his legs. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

…

It had been at least an hour since Misaki went into the bedroom and yet Takumi hadn't heard a sound. He walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting up against the wall. Her face was wet with tears. She stared at the bloody sheets on the bed.

"Misa?"

"…"

He came over and picked her up. He carried her into the living room and sat down with her still in his arms.

"Misaki."

She looked up at him. More tears fled from her eyes.

"It's alright. We can always try again."

She nodded as she wiped her tears away.

**One week later**

"I'll leave first then," Misaki said to a colleague as she left work.

She got out of the building with only a few hours of daylight left. She walked to her car. On the opposite side of the road, an old friend walked. He glanced over at Misa and his eyes widened.

"Misaki? Misaki!" He ran over to her.

She looked up but didn't have time to blink before she was incased in hug. She looked down and it was her childhood friend. Though she hadn't seen him in at least three years.

"Hinata!"

"Misaki! I'm so glad to see you!"

He squeezed her even tighter.

"You're hurting me," she said as she struggled to get away.

He released her. "Sorry. So how are you?"

"I'm ok…and you?"

"I'm fine. How's uh...Usui?"

"I'm alright," Takumi said from behind.

"Takumi," Misa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you to dinner." He wrapped his arms around her, obviously flaunting her in front of him.

Hinata glared at him hatefully.

"Uh…It was nice to see you, Misaki," Hinata said as he walked away.

"You too."

"Oh, we should talk soon."

"Yeah, right." She smiled.

**Hey guys…sad chapter…sorry about that…And the last part with Hinata isn't filler! And can someone tell me Hinata's first name? Please review!**


	5. Panic attack

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the help with Shintani's name! And for all the reviews! So now I give you a new chapter…I hope I'll be able to update more often since I got great ideas for this story!**

It was late in the evening when Misa got off of work. Usui wouldn't be home for a while though. She set her things down just as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Misa its Suzuna…Mom's in the hospital."

Misaki's eyes widened as she nearly dropped the phone. "W-what…happened?" She was shaken.

"The doctor said it was a stroke."

She gasped. "Uh…Alright I'm coming." She hung up her phone and grabbed her keys. She was frantic even after she got into the car and she knew it. She stopped for a minute and breathed. She needed to calm down so she didn't end up in the hospital herself. She took out her phone and called Takumi's work.

It rang for a second until "Hello, this is Mizuho Securities, how may I assist you?"

"This is Usui, Misaki."

"Oh, hello." Her voice was as rich as honey.

"I need to leave a message for Takumi."

"Alright."

"Tell him mom is in the hospital and tell him to call me when he gets off work."

"Ok, will do…and I'm sorry about your mom."

"Yeah…me too." They hung up.

…

She arrived at the hospital not too long after dark. She walked into her mother's room and saw her sleeping hard.

"Hey sis," Suzuna greeted her as she sat up.

"Hey…Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I was surprised is all. Where's Takumi?"

"He hasn't gotten off work yet."

"Oh."

…

Takumi passed by the receptionist's desk as he was leaving. "Oh, Mr. Usui, your wife called and said your mother is in the hospital. She also wants you to contact her."

His eyes widened slightly. He pulled out his phone and called her. It rang and rang but no answer came.

The next day

The sun was bright as it shined in Misa's eyes. She slowly looked around as she sat up. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her down. Her instant reflex was to hit however it was pulling her down. Her hand swung back to hit. Someone caught her arm. She looked back and there laid Usui.

"Takumi!"

"Shh…she's sleeping." He smiled charmingly.

He kissed her.

"Oh hello. I'm your mother's nurse."

"Hello."

"…So are you two newlyweds? Uh…if you're even together. Um…I don't mean to pry…just curious."

Misa looked at the situation and her face turned a high shade of red.

"Usui! Get off of me!"

He smirked.

"Oh…so you aren't together?"

"Of course we are…" Takumi smiled.

"Oh…well you two make a great couple." The nurse left as she shook her head.

Usui laughed at Misa's embarrassment. She glared at him.

"That is inappropriate."

"So?"

"Ta-"

"Misa. Takumi. What happened?"

The two turned around and saw their mother awake.

"Mom," Misaki smiled. "…You had a small stroke."

Her eyes grew. "I-I did?"

"…Yeah…but you're going to be fine. The doctor said you might have a little trouble walking though."

Minako's vision started to blur as the room began to spin. She blinked rapidly as she pulled the IVs out of her arms.

"Mom! Stop!" Misa pleaded.

Takumi tried to restrain until the doctors arrived.

"Help! Help! We need help!" He yelled as nurses and doctors swarmed in.

Usui pulled his wife into his arms. Suzuna came to the door but couldn't get in. She dropped the coffee in her hands as she saw what was happening.

"Mom! Mom!"

A nurse turned to her and made her back away.

…

"She had a panic attack. She also had another mild stroke in the mild of it. We can't be sure if she'll…make it or not. What you three need to do is go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow if you can. We should be able to tell you everything by then."

"…Alright…Thank you doctor," Takumi said as he shook his hand.

The three went home.

…

Misa sat on their bed as Takumi brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"…I think…we're cursed…"

He laughed. "Very funny."

"…No, I'm serious…first we lost the baby…and now we might lose mom."

He turned to her with a poignant stricken face. He wiped his mouth and walked over to her.

"We aren't cursed. These things happen to everybody."

She closed her eyes. "I hope you're right."

**I hope everyone liked that rushed chapter! And if you guys wouldn't mind…please read my story **_**Redemption **_**on . My name is the same and everything so please check it out! Please review!**


	6. What do you think?

**Hey everyone! I've been thinking about this fic a lot and remember how much fun I had writing for it. Well I was thinking about continuing/rewriting it…what do you guys think?**


	7. Cursed

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been forever! Thanks for the awesome support! Now just as you requested, the sixth chapter of **_**Unexpected **_**is finally here!**

Chapter 6

_Misa_

Cursed…we really were cursed, weren't we? Why? What had we done to deserve such suffering? I'd only ever been the best I could be even with all my limitations. I was top of the class (aside from Takumi), president of the student council, people pleaser, worked hours upon hours at the maid café. What more could the world want from me? Had I not given enough? Could I not just be happy? Would I forever be condemned to a life of servitude? No joy but endless struggle? Could the world be so cruel as to take everything I love away from me? Of course it could…the world is a horrible and unforgiving place. It only knows how to take but never to give.

All the thoughts of hatred and loss coursed through my already tumultuous mind as I sat at the kitchen table, wishing, hoping, praying that something better would show itself to us…to me. I wanted to go back five hours in time. Just five hours. That's all I wanted. Five hours and six minutes before that dreadful call.

_The incessant ring of the phone woke me or rather us. Takumi rolled over and glanced at his watch through sleep ridden eyes. "Who would be calling at a time like this?" he said groggily. He started to get up but I stopped him. I just had to stop him. Why? Why did I have to answer that damn phone? I could've let it ring and ring and ring forever and ever until it finally died out. _

"_No, Takumi, I'll get it. Go back to sleep," I slid out of bed._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, sleep."_

_His head hit to pillow and he didn't make a sound after. I picked up the phone and carried it into the kitchen. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Yes, is this the Usui residences?"_

"_Yes, who is calling?"_

"_This is the hospital. Mrs. Usui, I'm afraid I have some difficult news." _

_Difficult news? I swallowed dryly. "Go on."_

"_Your mother passed away in her sleep…I'm so sorry for your loss."_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at my car keys on the other side of the table. I'd been trying to gain the courage to go to the hospital; to shake off the relentless weakness but it just wouldn't let me go. Why did she have to go? Why didn't she know how much I needed her? Suzuna…she was probably taking it worse than I was. I can't even imagine.

"Misa? What're you doing? Are you alright?"

I turned my head to look at him briefly. He fixed his eyes on mine intently as concern overwhelmed his powerful green orbs. He walked over to me slowly, almost timidly, and knelt down beside me. He placed his hand on the small of my back and drew gentle circles there.

"I-I'm fine…"

"What are you still doing up?"

"Uh…" I raised the phone up slightly for emphasis. "The hospital called."

"Oh…and what did they say?"

"Well…" my chin quivered and I bowed my head, not wanting him to see me cry. "They said…they said mom passed away…"

He shut his eyes tightly and exhaled sorrowfully. "Oh, Misa, I'm so sorry."

"No…No…I'm fine…I'm fine." I thought if I said it enough, I'd actually start to believe such a horrendous lie. "I've been trying to get myself to go to the hospital but," I looked back over at my car keys so close yet so far away. "I just…can't," my voice cracked.

He slid his hands on either side of my face smoothly, forcing me to finally meet his eyes as he gazed into my golden orbs. "I'll be right by your side. I won't let you do this alone," he kissed my lips softly. "We can do anything together. I love you, pres."

I smiled somewhat and laid my head on his steadfast chest. "I love you too, Usui."

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it! That was a really hard chapter to complete believe it or not. Sorry that it's so short. REVIEW! **


	8. Everything In Between

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They help me so much! I have a great plan in mind for this story! I know the previous chapters were poorly written, jumbled, and rushed but I will rewrite them in time. Once the story unfolds, I hope everyone understand why the last chapters were so rushed. I promise this seemingly tragic story WILL find itself some joy here pretty soon but what's real life without some hardships and sorrow? Ok, please enjoy this next installment of**_** Unexpected.**_

Chapter 7

_Misaki_

Work, funeral plans, no sleep. Work, funeral plans, no sleep. Work, funeral plans, no sleep. It was a never-ending cycle of misery that had consumed me, seeming to forever circulate around me. When I tried to sleep, I only thought of how much I had to do. When I tried to work, I only thought of how tired I was. I couldn't escape from it. I was so far gone from my life that I had failed to pay attention to Takumi, Suzuna…and even myself. I could only deal with so much. As much as I wanted to be, I wasn't as strong as I once was. Usui had broke me from that, softened me to his own liking. It enraged me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be alright. Even still, he tried to help but I pushed him away like I did everyone else in my life. I had to be the one to do it. I had to be the one to settle everything.

Finally, that fateful day came where everything would fall into place. I could rest. I could cry. I could…find myself again. At least, that's what I thought.

I laid one red rose over my mother's coffin without a single tear. "I love you, mom. We'll miss you." I kissed my hand and laid it on the hard cherry wood coffin. "Goodbye," I whispered as I shut my eyes tightly to conceal the weakness and turned back to a sobbing Suzuna. Takumi was holding her with one arm, keeping his head down. It was the real first emotion I'd seen her show since dad left. It was truly amazing. Even as mom drew her last breath she didn't cry but neither did I. I wanted to more than anything to just let it go but…I wouldn't let myself. I had to be the strong one. There was no time for frailty.

"May she rest in peace," the pastor nodded to the men to lower the casket down into the ground.

"Come on, Suzuna, let's go home." Takumi raised his head to look at me as she kept her face buried within her hands.

When I became closer, he put his arm around me and led us to the car. The sun had hidden beneath the clouds that stormed the sky with darkness. The car ride home had dove into a deep silence with only the sound of our slow breathing and Suzuna's occasional sniffles. Takumi cut his eyes to me nervously before turning on the radio.

"_Today, Minako Ayuzawa's funeral was held-"_

He clicked off the radio quickly. "Sorry…"

…

He turned the key in the locked and eased the sturdy door open. Suzuna went straight to the room we had prepared for her nearly two weeks ago when we found out mom had passed. It felt so incredibly strange to say. It all seemed so surreal…so foreign. I wanted it all to fade away like nothing ever happened. I longed for the days of our high school years. Takumi and I got married right after graduation, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. There was no time to go to college like I'd been planning my whole life.

It seemed life was out to get us. We didn't have time to analyze our surroundings when life yanked us into adult hood and shoved all the weight of the world on our shoulders.

I hadn't had time to experience anything for myself. I wished to go back to those care free days. I wanted my mom back, my sister, and my life.

I set my things down on the kitchen counter and wandered over to the immense glass window covering one full wall. It was oddly grey for mid November. We had not yet fallen into winter's grasp and it was far from here. It almost seemed as though it would-snow! It was snowing in November. How strange. I'd never seen a November's snow (Hehehe that used to be my pen name if anyone remembers). It was so very beautiful. Mom loves-loved the snow. She said it reminded her of a sea of marshmallows.

'_God I miss her…'_

Though it was only two weeks ago, the memory was still exceedingly vivid in my mind.

"_I'm sorry, you can't go in there," a security guard stood at the entrance of my mother's room. _

"_But that's my mom."_

"_Misaki! I was afraid you wouldn't come." Suzuna passively walked towards me to give me a one armed hug. _

"_How are you holding up? Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah…I guess."_

_My eyes narrowed at her conspicuously. "Well, I-"_

"_Excuse us, we need to get through." Two nurses squeezed by us with a white cloth in hand. My eyes glided over to her cold corpse then. She looked as if she were sleeping, so happy, so at peace. I suppose she was. She deserved it…all of it. She worked so hard to keep us together as a family. But it was over now. She didn't have to try anymore. She could rest._

_They unhooked mom from the machines that were promised to keep her alive and pulled her bed away from the wall. I watched as they slid the white sheet over her lifeless body. I could barely stand to look anymore. One of the many nurses tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to step aside. _

"_Oh sorry," I said while I moved away along with Takumi and Suzuna. They wheeled her out of the room and down to the morgue. I couldn't believe it. She was really gone, wasn't she? I didn't seem real._

"Misaki, are you alright?" Usui wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm fine," I was indifferent as I shrugged him off and stepped away.

"You don't seem fine," he said solicitously.

"I don't need your pity. I can handle this on my own," the callous words poured from my mouth without my consent.

His brow furrowed in both frustration and confusion. "What happened to doing this together!?" He seemed like he was waiting for an answer but I didn't give one. "When are you going to realize you don't have to face everything by yourself?" He said more calmly that time.

"Usui, please. I don't want to fight you on this."

"Then tell me why."

I exhaled heavily. "You don't get it, it's not that simple."  
"Tell me in terms I would understand."

"Please just leave me alone for now."

"I-…ok." He ran his fingers through his perfectly golden hair. "But when you finally come to your senses, I'll still be here."

As I heard his footsteps carry him away, I finally let out a sigh of relief. Why couldn't he understand? Why was it so difficult for him to see my reasoning? If I accepted his help, I could never really get through it. I just needed to deal with everything my own way.

**A/N: Before you say anything, I know Misa's being really strange but I think that's how she would react to something like this. I hope everyone enjoyed this very depressing chapter and looks forward to much brighter upcoming chapters! Reviews are love ~!~**


End file.
